Half breed
by Kyra Windwood
Summary: What happens when Yami Yugi friend is still alive even after 5 thousand years. Chaos, Mayhem, and lots of things getting thrash! The story is not very good now but it'll get better.ed
1. Default Chapter

Half breed  
by kyra windwood  
  
  
What difference will one person make in Yugioh. A WHLOE LOT I TELL YOU THAT MUCH!  
  
  
____  
In ancient Egypt about, oh, 5 thousand years ago two young boys around 11 or 12 were best friends and they were playing a game together.  
  
A pair of jagged-edged marbles that resembled jacks almost landed perfectly inside a circle that was dawn in the sand.  
  
A young boy with tri-colored spike hair, and crimson eyes smiled. "I win."  
The other boy with straight purple hair yelled:"WHAAA...Nooo, I lost AGAIN!!!!"  
  
For all that don't know yet, the kid that won is Yami Yugi when he was still in Egypt. He's not inside the puzzel...yet.  
The other boy you never seen before.  
The other boy had long purple hair that hit about mid back. and he had two furry ears on top of his head. ((If you have seen Inuyasha, he looks kinda like him)) He had amber colored eyes that had no pupils, just vertical slits. But they change color with his moods.  
His purple white-tipped fox like tail sticking out of the tailbone above the butt of the kid lashing slowly, attracting some of the attention to itself.  
  
"WWWWAAAA!!!!" His eye's turned silverly blue.  
  
"Will you calm down Magic, it's only a game."  
  
"But THAT'S the 10th time I *LOST!*" When Magic opened his mouth this time you can see he had vampire like teeth. Now his eye's are more silverly.  
  
"Err...bad luck maybe." The 'to-be' Pharaoh said lamely.  
  
Magic smirk. His eye's turning back to it original yellowish color. "Naa. Your just lucky all the time. That's all."  
  
"Take that back Dog Tail!"  
  
"Don't call me *Dog Tail*! Hippo!"  
  
"Don't call me a Hippo! Dog tail!"  
  
"Well you have the grace of a falling hippopotamus so there." ((A.N you will know the meaning of this later))  
  
"And you have a tail."  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Sun goes down in the distance.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Stars come out.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog tail!"  
  
"Hippo!"  
  
"Dog ear's!"  
  
"For you information. I can hear better than you with my 'dog ear's." Magic gloated. His ears twitching ever now and then.  
  
"What do you hear now?" The Prince of Egypt asked.  
  
(growl)  
  
"My stomach growling. I'm hungry."  
  
If it wasn't for the fact he was sitting down, the one that we know as the spirit of the puzzle would of facefault. So a anime sweatdrop appeared on his head instead.  
  
"Uhh. Is it just me or did it get dark all of a sudden?" The fox tailed boy asked nervously.  
  
Both boy's look at the stars above. They both can see a half moon in the sky.  
  
"Whhaaaaaa!!!!!!Miss Pharaoh is going to kill us." Magic whined. Pulling on his hair his eye's turned grey in terror  
  
"She won't kill me."  
  
Magic snorted. His eye's turning back to it's amber color. "That's because she's your mother you Hippo."  
  
  
Your mother  
  
  
  
...your.... mother  
  
  
  
....your.... mother  
  
  
  
Someone's eyes snapped open, revealing two strange icy blue orbs.   
Strange for a two reasons.  
They didn't have any pupils. You know, that little black dot in you eye. That's a pupil.  
And if that's not strange enough for you they were glowing with an unearthly green tint.  
  
Are you interested?   
  
IF NOT I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ANY MORE!!!  
So review ^_^ 


	2. School, cars, old friends, and who is th...

Halfbreed  
by kyra windwood  
  
tell me if you like it, hate, love it, or...what ever. I don't care JUST SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!!!  
  
______  
Someone's eyes snapped open, revealing two strange icy blue orbs. Strange for a two reasons. One: They didn't have any pupils. You know, that little black dot in you eye. That's a pupil. Two: And if that's not strange enough for you they were glowing with an unearthly green tint.  
  
The young man has dark purple hair that could be mistaken for black with very pale blue eyes and they didn't have any pupils in them. They were just icy orbs.   
He looks to be around fourteen or fifteenn-years-old. He's wearing a red jacket with a white star on the back, blue baggy jean's pants with a rip on the left knee, and white sneakers.  
  
  
He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again. He could still hear those echoing words saying 'your mother' in his head like a broken record. It was driveing him crazy. They just kept repeating over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...SMAK!!!  
"...ow!"  
Till he slap him self.  
  
He yawn again and tried to stretch as best he possible, while leaning against a large tree...while on a tree branch.  
Ok, back tack. I think i forgot to mention a few things.  
  
The 'kid', as I will call him for now, sat in a tree on the outskirts of a big city. The tree was big, high and covered with leaves so if anyone came walking by they wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
""Uh!" Another yawn. "What time is it?" " He pulled his sleeve back and looked at his watch and sighed, and tilted his head to the heaven above and everyone within a mile radius heard someone yelling in a angry foreign language.  
" @#$%$$$$!!! WHHHHHHHHHYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @%^^&*#@!!!"   
The angry dark purple hair boy jump out of his tree started walking in a random direction with his hands in his pockets. His eye's wear a dark purple color now. Still swearing Egyptian curses, swears, and who know's what else.  
"Stupid %^^^%#&&&***^^!!! WHY NOW!!! #^&*@#%!!! WHY ME!!!! *&@#*** Grrrrrrrr! I'm LATE!!!@##%%@#%% @##%%%%%@#@ @#$!!!" He stop walking so he could kick a rock that was in it wrath, er, i mean path. As it soared over the trees the yelling continue.  
"I HATE MY LIFE!!!" He scream. "And I hate PEGASUS!!! HE IS A #@@@##### %^^&#$$$%%"  
After yelling his head off he said in a very calm innocent voice: "If I just walk there I'll never get to Domino city in time."   
And with that he jumped into a nearby tree and disappeared.  
  
****  
  
Half a mile away.  
"YEOOOCH!! What was that?"  
The man pick up the rock that was half the size of a golf ball that *so happen* to hit him in the back of the head.  
"All right. Who did it?"  
But no one was there.  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
*NOT!!*  
You haven't read the good part yet. ^_^  
  
Place: Turtle Game Shop.  
Time: er...Before school starts.   
  
"Why didn't any wake me up Grandpa?" Yugi screamed as he stuffed the rest of his stuff into a school bag.  
"You said you were getting up." Came the reply from down stairs.  
"And you believed me?," Yugi yelled as he slammed his bedroom door closed. Yugi quickly pulled on his blue school uniform and ran out of the door , down the stairs, and slid into the kitchen.  
"Bye Grandpa! See ya," Yugi shouted as he ran out of the house holding his shoes in his hands. He began to hop on one foot as he pulled his shoes on the other. Yugi slipped as he sharply turned a corner. Yugi pulled on his other shoe and pulled the toast out of her mouth. He turn another corner and bump into a tall blond teenager who was running in the other direction.  
"Ooof!"  
Both of them lost there balance and landed on their rear ends. Yugi lost his toast.  
Yugi rub his head trying to get rid of all the stars he was seeing. "Ow!"  
"You ok Yug?"   
Yugi look up to see Joey Wheeler dusting off his pant's after his run in with him.  
"Yeah. I'm all right."  
"Good." The young blond haired boy said happily. He suddenly grabbed the other's arm. "BECAUSE WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" And ignoring Yugi cries of protest he pulled Yugi down the street as fast as he could.  
  
*****  
  
On top of a four story building, the boy form early was standing on the roof with his arm crossed looking down at the street below.   
He watched two young men in blue Japanese school unifrom's running down the street. Well, watching one of them actually. He was looking at the one with hair that stood up on end, with red and yellow stripes around it. Yellow bangs crowded his forehead. His eyes, a magenta-purple iris, and a clear white pupil stood out among his head, and a very large and heavy- looking gold pendant that look like a up side down triangle.  
Yep. He was watching Yugi.  
The boy on the roof sighed. "Man. I'm SO happy I don't need to go the school. Poor kid's. I feel sorry for them."   
  
*****  
  
On the way to school Yugi and Joey join up with Tristan (orHonda i think) and now they were making a mad dash school.  
"Scuse me! Pardon me! Out of the way!" shouted Joey as he led the way through a crowd of people. Shouts of anger and gasps of shock ran through the crowd like a wave, tracing the path that the three of them took. They all finally exploded out the other side, happy to be alive.  
A busy intersection lay ahead of them. Tristan looked back at the others. "Come on guys! If we hurry, we can make it through while the light is still red!" And with that, they all made a mad dash for the intersection.   
Joey made it across with plenty of time to spare, but the lights going the other way were turning yellow just as Tristan reached the opposite side.  
Yugi was half way across when he felt a pain in his ankle and his whole right leg went numb. He loss his balance and fell.  
"Ahh!"  
Tristan Joey spun to and to their horror saw Yugi lying in the street, clasping his ankle.  
  
"YUG!"  
  
"YUGI!"   
  
*****  
  
"WHAT in the AFTERWOULD!" The boy on the roof yelled before jumping of the it onto the street below. He saw something hit Yugi's foot before he fell. He couldn't see what it was. Considering Yugi was going to be road kill in five seconds it was DEFINITELY was not good.  
  
I hope that not what I think it is. He thought to himself as he ran to the intersection. It better not be.   
  
He dashed into the street, running as fast as he could. What do I do when I get there? He thought in panic. Do I just grab him and jump out of the way.  
  
*****  
  
five seconds  
  
*****  
  
A car crossing the intersection, whose driver was yelling angrily into a cell phone, was speeding toward Yugi.   
  
*****  
  
A barely visible red blur raced to the intersection.  
  
No. I don't have enough time to grab him. I have to stop the car. But how. Brain Basher? No you idiot you will kill the driver doing that. Ahh, think of something!  
  
*****  
  
four seconds   
*****  
  
Save Yugi and get a mountain of paper work for killing a human. Don't save Yugi and say bye bye to planet earth. He thought sarcastically. God's! I hate my life.  
  
*****  
  
three seconds  
  
*****  
  
Thats it! Forget the paper work. THAT GUY IS GOING DOWN!... with out killing him I hope.  
  
*****  
  
two seconds  
  
******  
  
Yugi was about to throw his arms over his face and scream when he saw a person who came out of no where wearing a red jacket with had his right hand extended right at the on coming car.  
  
"CAR BASHER!!!"  
  
The car was hit by a invisible force and it was knock backwards a few feet. The wheals screeching to a stop and the windshield shatter to piece showing the shocked people with a rain of glass. Some lady screamed.  
  
Yugi stared wide-eye at 'savior' who was staring at the now sorry looking car, scratching his head in surprise.  
"I didn't expect the thing to be that powerfull," he muttered almost in annoyance. "But at least the guy not dead. And where did 'car basher' come from? It sounded lame." He turn around and gave Yugi a sly smile and raised his hand in greeting with his eyes close cutely.   
"Hi. Nice to meet ya. Are you-"  
Before he could finish his sentence the sounds of gunfire stop him.  
The dark hair boy grab Yugi and where Yugi used to be sitting was filled with bullet hole's  
"Hold on tight and *don't* let go!" He order Yugi as he carried him on his back, piggy back style, and ran out of the street. People screamed and ran away in all different direction. In the chaos the young teen's ran into a ally with Tristan and Joey following right behind.  
  
  
"What the heck is going on?" said Joey furiously, running after Yugi and the other 'kid'.  
"I not sure." Came an answered. "But I think the world is out to kill ya' little friend." The dark hair boy joke and turn a corner.   
  
The ally they were running down was getting darker by the second. Soon the ground, the walls, the sky above was black, swallowed by darkness. Only Joey, Tristan, Yugi and 'the-guy-you-don't-know -yet were the only one's that could be seen clearly. There foot steps made echoes in the never ending darkness.  
The kept running for a while. The kid carrying Yugi was in the lead further ahead than the other two. Followed by Joey, and next, Tristan.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Tristan, who had no clue where they were going. Everything look the same. It was dark and cold and just freek him out.  
The dark hair boy slowed down enough so he could be running right next to the brown hair teen. "If you two slowpokes will just hurry we would already be out of here." He said simply, then ran ahead of Joey taking the lead again.  
"Hey!" Joey snapped. "Who are you calling slowpokes kid." He tried to run faster to catch up to the little kid so he can give him a piece of his mind. But no matter how fast he got the 'kid' was all ways ten steps ahead of him.  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked. From underneath him he heard a moan.  
"To the hallways of hell." The kid groaned. "In other words SCHOOL!"  
As if on cue, a open door way of light appear ahead of them.   
"Yeah!" cheered Tristan. "I see light."  
  
Soon they could feel the soft grass under there shoes. The warm sun shine on there faces. Not that cold dark place that they had to run though.  
The 'kid' slow down to a jog, then a walk, and then stop by a new by wall. "Ok. You can stop running now." He called to the other two boys who *finally* caught up with him.  
Tristan puted his hand on his knee's breathing heavy. Joey moaned and collapse gasping for breath. He over did it trying to get the 'kid' and show him who as a slowpoke.  
  
The kid gentle put Yugi down on the grass next to a brick wall and for the first time Yugi got a good look at his 'savior'. He was two inches taller than him. His hair was short and was as black as night, minus the purplish tint when the sunlight hit it just right. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, and a white shirt and a red jacket. He couldn't see his eyes because they were cover by his long bane's of hair.  
He's not even sweating. Yugi sundenly realize. And he was carrying me the whole time.  
  
"Um." The kid began nervously. "Let try this again." He gave Yugi a shy smile and raised his hand in greeting. Just like before.   
"Hi. Nice to meet ya. Are you allright. Hope your not hurt or anything."   
  
Yugi blink his eye's at him. "N-no. I'm fine. I-I think. But I can't feel anything in my my."  
The dark hair youth smiled. "Na. Don'y worry about it. I'm sure it will be okay." he was about to say more when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turn his head and saw a brunette boy with a spike of hair that stuck out of his head.   
"I need to ask you something."  
  
Oh boy. The dark hair teen thought. He could smell that he was not happy. What an understatement! he thought wryly. He could smell all those of the brown hair boy different emotions. Confusing. Fear, and a hint of angry were the only ones he could make out clearly. It was clearly an effort for him to keep his temper controlled.  
  
"Ah...sure. Ask away."  
  
There was a pause, and then Tristan lost it.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE???"   
The dark hair teen yelp and felled over back wards holding his ears.  
"Yugi almost got hit by a car! You showed up and...and did this freaky thing with your hand and now that car is a piece of junk. Not ONLY that and the fact I was being shot at. So can some one explain this TO-mugh!!!"  
"WILL YA STOP YELLING!!!" The dark hair teen removed a book bag from the other mouth. "I'm standing right next to ya."  
Joey walked up to joined in the conversation. "ALL RIGHT! WHA-mrugh."  
  
It's kinda hard talking when some one had put a apple in your mouth. As Joey found out.  
  
"Enough with the all of this pointless yelling all ready." The dark hair teen took out a white bandana and tied it around his forehead. "Hn. Some people have a very high hearing ability ya know."  
Joey spat out the apple. "SAY'S---." He blink his eyes and stop. He walked up got so he could get a get a better look at the dark hair teen in the eye. "Hey what up with your eye's?"  
The dark hair teen stared at him blankly "Huh?"  
With his bandana on his hair was out of his eyes so Joey could see those icy blue eyes that had no pupils.   
"Err. My eye's? Ohhh. My *eyes* hehe." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I...was born that way hehe. Uh. Nice meeting ya. BYE!"   
  
All three boys were shooked to see the kid do a back flip and landed on the wall and run along the top of the it. He wave back a farewell. "Bye. Hope to she you soon. GOODBYE!!!"  
  
"WAIT!" Yugi yelled.  
  
The other unexpectedly stop stop running and turn around to see Yugi using the wall as a surport so he wouldn't fall.   
"You never told us you name." Yugi cried out again. "Please. Tell me. Who are you." He pleaded.  
  
The dark purple hair teen flinch, a look of hurt apparent on his usual happy face. He immediately dropped his gaze, his shoulders trembling slightly. Yugi blinked rapidly in confusion and alarm. Had he said something wrong? But the other boy immediately looked up again, an impossibly sunny smile plastered across his face. "Ha ha ha!I'm just an old friend of you Grandpa's. That all. So are you going to class or what?" he answered pointing to the school that they all went to.  
Some how they ended up at the back of Domino school.   
  
"Hey! How did..." Joey look back on the wall but the kid was long gone.  
"Ah! Joey."Tristan stammered  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it just me on did we just come out of a wall?"  
"Huh?" Yugi and Joey said in unison. He look back at where they came from but instead of a dark scary alley was a brick wall.  
"Ooooookay. T'is is getten weird now."  
"You said it Joey." replied Tristan.  
  
Then the late bell rang.  
  
  
  
******  
  
I have no idea what Yugi grand father name is. So far I seen him have 3 diferent name so I sticking with Grandpa or Mr. Motou  
  
******  
  
Joey and Tristan got lucky. They used Yugi bad foot as a excuse to go to the nurse's office so they didn't have detention. Good for them. They already had a bad day, no need to make there lives more miserable...that happens later. Poor guys  
  
Yugi had to use crutches till his foot get's back to normal. He had feeling in his foot now so that's a plus. But it was still to numb to walk on with falling over.  
  
The clock on the wall said 6:32 pm as Yugi's Grand father put a 'closed' sigh in the window of his shop. He walked back behind the counter and sigh. His almost lost his grandson that day, if it wasn't for that 'freaky kid with freaky blue eyes and had some sort of freaky magic and could jump real high, and had freaky purple hair' as Yugi friends said.  
  
  
Unnoticed by the shop keeper a corner of the shop got more shadowy, and became more darker than normal. Then the darkness disappeared leaving what look like a certain dark purple hair teenager.  
  
He walked across the old wooden floor not making a single sound. The shop keeper didn't even see him as he walk up to the counter, and Mr. Motou still didn't notice even when he was standing right in fount of him.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
Now Mr. Motou notice, and he jump back a foot.   
  
"Whoa. Sorry about that 'mummy monkey'. Don't want ya to have a heart attack now." said the young man. Grandpa gasped at him. There was only one person in the world who would call him that.  
"Wizard?" He moved closer to see it was indeed Wizard. After all, how many people had those kind of eyes.   
Wizard smiled at the old man. "Hello again."  
"Is it really you Wizard?"  
"Yep." Wizard smile got bigger. Next thing he knew he was on the ground grabbing his head. "OW!!! HEY!!! What was that all about?" Wizard rubbed the top of his head.  
Mr. Motou "Hmmphs" and puts his wooden mallet back in it hiding place. "That for mummy monkey crack. "  
"Jeez you haven't change Motou. But you do look more like a mummifey baboon than you use to."  
  
:BONK, WAM, BOW:  
  
"...ow....ow..... and ow. This is no *way* to treat an old friend there Motto. Ow! That one hurt."  
"You kept your promise." He said grinning. "You did come back to see me again."  
"Hn." The young boy just stood there acting like a few blow to the head with a mallet was nothing, grininng right back at the older looking man. "I allways keep my promises. I can't function right if I don't. I'm glad to talk to you face-to-face again."  
  
Mr. Motou smiled. "I'm happy to see you too Wizard." Pause. "What do you mean by 'face-to- face'?"  
"Eee." Wizard squeaked, sweat drops began rolling down his forehead as his eye turn siver. "Ah. Well...er...notthin'."  
"Youv'e been watcging me form a near by tree I take it."  
Wizard tries to look innocent. "Who? Me?"  
"Nice try Wizard. But everyone knows your a bad liar."  
"Not everyone. There's 20 billion people out that don't know."  
"Wizard!" Yugi's Grandpa said in a threating tone.  
"Okay, okay." Wizard walk over to a nearby stand to look at some of the games that was there. "Remember my promise. I said that I'LL see you again. I didn't say anything about you seeing me. Ohhh! A chess game. Cool. I *love* chess. Did I ever tell you that?"  
  
Mr. Motou rolled his eye's. No. Not this again. He thought as he half lisened to Wizard speach of how much he loved playing chess. During the whole time Wizard eye's turn a bright yellow. After three minutes of this (which to a normal person it would seem like 3 hours of never ending torture) he had enough.  
  
:WACK:  
  
"HEY! You stupid mummy monkey! Put that mallet away before you hurt someone!"  
  
*****  
  
"It's been, what, over ten year's sense the last time I saw you" Yugi's Granpa said cleaning up the counter. It was five minutes later, thing got back to normal...well the mallet hitting has stop at least, after Wizard threw it into a dark hole and it disappeared.  
"Sixteen years. Four month's and five day's." Wizard corrected as if it was the most common thing in the wold. "So what did I miss. Besides you being a *grandpa*. You must feel special." Wizard smiled innocently. "And a really old monkey I bet."  
  
:THACK!:  
  
"Yes. I do feel special." Mr. Motou answered while Wizard was holding his head in agony after a blow from a baceball bat. "And I see you still have that darn ability to get on people nerves. Even after all this time."  
" hehe." Wizard said, rubbing the back of his head cutely. "Yep. Old habits die hard as the old saying goes. Gods. That was old even during my time."  
"True." Yugi's grandfather sighed. "What do I our you."  
Wizard look blankly at his old friend confused. "Wha? Our for what?"  
"You save my grandson today."  
Wizard starts to sweat. His eyes turn a siverly color again. "Wha-wha-wh-who. Who me? What m-make you think that?"  
Grandpa stared skeptically at him, with half-closed eyes. "Car Basher? Couldn't you think of anything better than that.  
Wizard face turn's red and he yells at him. "I was in hurry. You try to think of something better." His eye's were a bright purple in embarrassment.  
Mr. Motou put two fingers to his lips and made a 'shh' sound. "My grandson is up stars. If he hears you he'll come down and ask you question that I know you don't want to answer."  
Wizard face paled. "Eeek!" Then his face turn into a large grin. "So. Did he ask about me? Huh? Did he? Huh? Didhedidhedidhedidhedidhe? Well?"  
Mr. Motou just stared in disbelief at the other's rapid chrange of moods . "How can you be hundreds of years old and act so...childish?"  
  
Wizard: -__-;; That was cruel.  
  
"He wouldn't stop asking about you."  
"Gee. Really?" Wizard looked starry eyed at his old friend over the other sid of the counter. "What did you say?"  
"I told him what a irritaing, brothersome, pain in the next you could be." The old game shop keeper said calmy dusting off the counter witha rag while Wizard did a anime facefault.   
"Did I ever tell ya that I hate you?" came a mumble from the floor.  
"No."  
"Good." In a blink of an eye the dark purple hair youth was back on his feet and sat on the counter smileing like always. " 'Cause i'll be lying if I did." Wizard replied, his legs swinging over the edge. "So, how is Yugi's ankle.   
"You know what? I was going to ask you that myself." Here the shop keeper paused to give the puplr haired youth a cold stare. " It's the strangest thing. The nurse at school couldn't seem to find what the problem was. There was nothing injured, but he lost feeling in his whole leg." His glare increased. "You wouldn't happen to know why? Do you?  
Wizard struck himself in the chest with a thumb. "Who? Me?" he said in a failed attempt to act innocent.  
"Stop stalling Wizard!" Mr. Motto snapped. "What's going on?"  
  
Wizard only stared at him, his expression unreadable. For a long time, Wizard and Mr. Motou simply gazed at each other, purple eyes into pale blue ones, over the head of the grieving youth. Neither moved -- until Wizard drop his head slowly and left, quietly jump of the counter. Some how, even with the bandana one his forehead, his long bane's of hair found a way to hid his eyes from veiw. "Here." He held out his hand to Mr. Motto. In it was a thin obeject with a sharp point. It almost look like one of the darts form a dart game that game shop owner sold. "I found this stuck your grandson's ankle while I was taking him to his school."   
"What is it?"  
"It's a dart you stupid mummy mokey! You own a game shop so you should know that. I thought you sold dart games."  
Mr. Motou surpress his desire to take a certain baceball bat and knock off a certain smartmouth brat's head with it. "Who did it."  
Wizard sighed "I don't know the guys name. He didn't carry any ID."  
Mr. Motou looked surprised for a second, then chuckell. "I take it you found him. So what did you do to him." "Nothin'."  
"Nothing! What do you mean nothing?"  
"The guy desided he would rather take a vow of sillence than tell me...and took a leep of faith of a building."  
Mr. Motto was in a state of shock. "You mean he-"  
"Did I ever tell you Motou," the other said quietly, "that I hate kamikaze's. It's in the same listing as people who commit suicide in my book. It's a waste of a life. " Wizard sighed. "But enough of this. Whats done is done, it can not be changed." He look back over his shoulder at Mr. Motou. "Don't worry about Yugi. I'll keep a closer eye on him from now on."  
"I see." Mr. Motou nodded. "So youv'e been watching my grandson. Is that it?" Mr. Motou smirked as his 'old friend' became covered in small sweatdrops. "I'm glad to know that he has a very powerfull protector watching over him. A pity that he doesn't know about it."  
Wizard flushed in embarrassment and his eyes turned a light purple color. "Well...he'll find out eventually." he said hesitantly. "But not right now. It'll be to much for him to take just for him being around me. It'll have to wait."  
Mr. Motou almost snorted. "You're kidding, right? It doesn't matter if he known you for a hundred years. Your STILL be to much to take."  
Wizard glared at him. "That's not funny!"  
"Ha ha ha ha HA!" Mr. Motou mocked.  
"Shutup!"  
"So. What do I owe you?"  
"This again." Wizard rolled his eyes. How could he think of suck a thing from him. After all Motou did for him in the past. After all that how *could* he think he would want a reward.  
Mr. Motou flinch as Wizard usually innocent smile turn into a evil smirk. "I could use some new cards. If you don't mind. My other ones..err...they broke." Wizard said lamely.  
Yugi's Grandpa stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Broke?"  
Wizard runs his finger in his pockets. After a while of searching though his many MANY pockets he pulled out the poor charred remains of a card deck. (not duel monsters cards. normal ones)  
The dark purple hair teen smiled nervous "Hehe. Yeah. They broke during a fight and...er, well you know how it is."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next up!  
  
Wizard (talking): Who is me...uh, I mean who is the great Wizard? Or what is he? And how does Yugi's Grandfather know him? How does Seto Kaiba know him? WHA? Even Max the Peg-head back stabbing slimy son of a-  
  
Kyra: WIZARD!!!   
  
Wizard: EEK!!! I mean Maximilian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, know's the one and only me, Wizard? Find out on the next chapter of HALFBREED.  
  
Kyra: Nice job.  
  
Wizard: It really strange talking about your self in thrid person. Can I have some ice cream now? ^_^ Please  
  
Kyra: -_-;;;; 


	3. WHO IS WIZARD? WHAT IS HE? Read and find...

Wizard: ^_^ Hi. I'm Wizard.  
  
Kyra: ^_^ And I'm Kyra Windwood.  
  
Wizard: I bet you guy's are thinking 'who is that kid' so this chapter of Half-breed was created. It describes me in every way...ok, maybe not every way. That wont be any fun, and it'll ruin all the cool surprises, so me and Kyra would only give you an idea of what I am. Like what do I look like. How I act. What is my fav thing to do.   
AND SHE WILL GIVE YOU A DEFINITION OF MY EYE COLORS!!!  
  
Kyra: ACK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!! (hits Wizard with a baseball bat)  
  
Wizard: Ow! But I had to get their attention. So are we going to tell them about my curse of always getting hit by someone or something?  
  
Kyra: Nope.  
  
Wizard: Ok..............now what?  
  
Kyra: Now you get lost and I will take over. Bub-Bye!  
  
Wizard disappears in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
Kyra: ^_^ Now that he is gone lets begin.  
  
____  
What Wizard look like.  
  
Wizard hair style looks a lot like Herro Yuy's from Gundam Wing. If you know what Herro look like that's great ^_^  
But if you have no clue who Herro Yuy is just contract me a kyrasore@hotmail.com  
Or you can go to google.com, click IMAGES, and type in Herro Yuy.   
  
Wizard eyes are almond shaped, like Hiei form Yu Yu Hakusho  
If you would like to know what I'm talking about contract me a kyrasore@hotmail.com  
Or use google.com  
___  
  
What Wizard acts like...  
  
When you frist met him, Wizard is a gentle, sweat and innocent kid, and as cute as a button. Just don't tell him that or he will nail you with the nearest odject he could find.   
He does not like being called 'sweet' or 'cute' or any of those kind of stuff.  
  
Besides that Wizard is a person who is happy all the time, always has a Yugi like smile...no matter what is happening. It doesn't matter what going on (like things getting blown up) he always manages to have that "I'm just a cute innocent little kid" smile.  
He is friendly in nature and loyal to his friends. He may insult them (like calling yugi grandpa 'mummy monkey') but he's just joking around. He will do anything for anyone that is close to him with out hesitation when the time mattered.   
  
Wizard could change his mood in a 10th of a second. From being really happy, to extremely mad, to utmost surprise, then happy again. All in half a minute. Talk about mood swings.  
  
He also can be very,Very, VERY annoying to people.  
  
The other thing about Wizard is that he can't lie...or lie and get away with it. So when you see Wizard say "Who? Me?" he's just trying to stall for time.  
  
The other things about him is:   
He's curious.  
He's adventurous.  
acts naive at times  
carefree  
cunning  
smart  
annoying  
sarcastic  
funny  
  
He's also many other things but you just have to kept reading to find out more.  
__________  
EYE COLORS  
  
Wizards eyes changes with his emotions.   
  
Light blue: normal  
  
Pale Silver: scared, frighten  
  
Light Purple: embarrass  
  
Silvery Purple: scared and embarrasse he's being black mailed for something ^_^  
  
Yellow: Really happy or hyper or when he ate too much sugar at one time.  
  
Red: Mad. As in violent, turbulence, infuriated ANGRY!!!  
  
Brown: sad, gloomy, depressed. You hardly see him like this.  
  
if there would be any new emotions they would get new colors  
_________  
  
More stuff on Wizard!  
  
Full name: He does not tell people what his real name is so he tells people to call him 'Wizard'.  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Hair color: Dark Purple. So dark it looks black with a purple tint to it.  
  
Eye color (when they are normal) : bright blue.   
  
Height: he's 2 inches taller than yugi (translation: I don't know how tall Yugi is)  
  
Words or phrases that he over use's: Big time and old Egyptian curses  
  
Fav food: Sweets (as in candy and ice cream) and PIZZA!!!  
  
Least fav food: pea's and most, if not all, sea food  
  
Fav sport: he loves playing all kinds of sports. He also likes archery.  
  
A non-sport game at which he excels: Reading. Playing musical instruments. And a super duper memory. He dosn't forget a thing that has gone though his life and thats a long time.  
  
Fav thing to wear: You would likely see him wearing a jacket and baggy pants  
  
********  
  
The TOP FIVE things he likes to do  
  
1st Fav thing he likes to do: siting in a tree playing a flute.  
  
2ed Fav thing he likes to do: playing a chess game  
  
3rd Fav thing he likes to do: throwing darts at a dartboard with a picture of Maximilian Pegasus face on it.  
  
4th Fav thing he likes to do: taking a nap in a tree.  
  
5th Fav thing he likes to do: using a flamethrower to burn a LARGE picture with Maximilian Pegasus face on it.  
  
Kyra: ^_^;;; as you can tell, he doesn't like Pegasus very much.  
  
Wizard: That's because he's a stupid Peg-headed back stabbing slimy son of a-  
  
Thack!  
  
Kyra: (surprised) How did you get back?  
  
Wizard: Ow! I'm part of the Shadows remember. I can go any where as long as there is shadows.   
Kyra: Or yeah. Well that's about it. SEE YA!  
  
Wizard: WHAT? BUT I JUST GOT-   
  
Wizard disappears with Kyra in a puff of blue smoke. 


	4. i'm mad, I'm Mad! I AM SO MAD!

I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!  
  
My STUPID STUPID STUPID COMPUTER lost the what I was writing about. I can always rewrite it but that was a allot of stuff I had.   
And it could be a very long while till I can write again because some of the keys on my keyboard are broken because I had a little fit of rage and I hit them a little to hard.   
  
Wizard: (fake cough) she used her mallet and hit her keyboard 10 times. Now the keyboard AND the computer are in a ka-billion (another fake cough)  
  
Catch ya latter! 


End file.
